


a touch of delicacy

by madhoney



Series: the little things [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Parents, Attempt at Humor, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, If You Squint - Freeform, JohnJae - Freeform, Kink Exploration, Lingerie, M/M, Married Sex, Side KunTen, Smut, Solo Jaehyun, Vanilla, marriageverse, parentverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhoney/pseuds/madhoney
Summary: Nervousness was not a usual feeling for Jaehyun. He looked good and, strangely, he felt good. But what if...Johnny wasn't into it?After all, the boy Johnny fell for many years ago was a total boy’s boy. An athlete. A certified goofy, hunky jock who he used to make out with under the bleachers at the fields in jeans and hoodies.He couldn’t recall ever looking this...dainty.





	a touch of delicacy

**Author's Note:**

> finally more johnjae !!! i'm so so happy to post this, it's been in the works for so long and i'm ready to give it to the world lmao. 
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy this next installment of the parentverse as much as i enjoyed it writing it <333

“Johnny, let me make Hyuckie’s lunch,” Jaehyun said, somewhat gently to his tense husband who was fumbling around the kitchen.

He touched Johnny’s arm and tried to guide him away, but he shrugged him off. Jaehyun sighed, grimacing.

“It’s fine,” Johnny grumbled. “I can help, it’s fine.”

Johnny had been working overtime the past two months to cover the maelstrom of clients at his management consulting firm while they were shorthanded. He was doing his best to keep up with things at home, but it was all taking a toll on the man.

It was also taking a toll on Jaehyun. On their marriage.

“_Agh! _Shit.”

Johnny stared at the yogurt cup, cracked and splayed out on the kitchen floor after it slipped out of his grasp.

He puffed his cheeks out and pushed an exhausted hand through his hair. He was running on fumes. The man only just got home about an hour ago and barely had time to shovel a sandwich in his mouth before getting on with the rest of his parent duties.

So this Pollack-esque splattering of dairy goop at his feet was not what he needed right now.

Jaehyun silently grabbed a rag from the sink and started wiping it up.

“Sorry, I’m—,” Johnny frowned, softening his voice. “Sorry, Jae.”

He ripped off some paper towels and knelt down to help.

“Honey, go sit,” Jaehyun mumbled, removing the towels from his hand. “It’s been a long day. Just get off your feet.”

Johnny gave in and nodded. He trudged to the table and slumped into his usual seat at the head while Jaehyun took over packing the lunch.

“Appa,” Chenle said, appearing at Jaehyun’s side. “Is Daddy okay?”

Jaehyun glanced back at his drained husband, holding his head and scrolling through the relentless stream of emails. He chewed his lip before turning back to his son.

“He’s fine, sweetheart. He’s just very, _very_ tired.”

Before Jaehyun could stop him, the little man was charging toward his dad and nuzzling under his arm.

“You can borrow my Pikachu plushie if you need help sleeping, Daddy,” Chenle offered, patting his father’s thigh comfortingly. “As long as you give him back.”

Johnny smiled at his five-year-old and stroked his hair warmly, but Jaehyun could see how much his husband was struggling.

“Can we watch Zootopia?”

Jaehyun’s mouth pulled into a tight line. “Lele—"

“It’s fine, babe,” Johnny mumbled. “Come on, buddy.”

The pint-sized boy led his dad out of the kitchen and into the family room by his tiny hand.

Jaehyun leaned his hand against the speckled granite countertop and stared down at the simple silver band on his finger – the symbol that represented his eternal love, loyalty, and support for his partner.

It was never a hard thing – choosing a life with Johnny. He was just about everything he would want in a companion (bar his unfortunate habit of snoring like a tractor trailer every night).

Johnny was his perfect match. Not only was he his best friend, but he was a wonderful husband and an amazing father. He did so much for their family. He always put them first, without question.

Jaehyun turned around and reached for the wheat bread.

_I should do something to take care of him_, he thought while carefully layering deli turkey on a slice of bread.

_Something impactful. Something...special._

He racked his brain to cultivate some ideas, but his thoughts seemed either too vague or too trite.

This kind of thing was more Johnny’s area of expertise – the big, loving, heartfelt gestures. Jaehyun was more modest in that respect, often preferring to express his affection for his other half by being a dependable partner, a soothing confidante, and frankly, an efficient lover.

He sealed the sandwich into its container and tucked it into Donghyuck's orange lunch box. He tossed in a couple of small snacks and a little water bottle before zipping it closed and placing it into the fridge for tomorrow.

As the stainless-steel door swung closed, Jaehyun eyed the photograph of the whole Seo family last year on their trip to Disney World. His fingertips ghosted over the glossy material, remembering how many nights and weekends Johnny spent driving for Lyft to earn some extra cash for the vacation.

He worked so hard for them. Jaehyun did too, of course, but Johnny was another level. He always wanted to do more; he always felt like it was never enough for their family. Jaehyun consequently spent many a late night snuggled up to his husband, listening to his dreams about giving his family the world and more.

He shook his head, dispersing the guilt-laden thoughts that were beginning to cloud his mind.

After cleaning off the last remaining dirty dishes and wiping down the counter tops, he left the kitchen and followed the bouncy melodies of the children’s movie into the family room.

Chenle was curled up in Johnny’s lap and Donghyuck was scooted up to his side, under his father’s arm. Jisung had somehow already conked out, his little body thrown over a massive pillow by the arm of the couch.

Jaehyun watched his husband’s eyelids slipping over his eyes. He was bound to succumb to his fatigue very, very soon.

_I wish he had just gone to bed,_ Jaehyun thought. _He’s so stubborn_.

He pursed his lips and quietly lifted their youngest, careful not to stir him too much as he took him into his arms.

Thankfully, Jisung was a good little sleeper and didn’t fight bedtime too much. But he did wake up while Jaehyun was putting him in his pajamas – and then he required a bedtime story.

So by the time Jaehyun was padding back down the stairs, Johnny was entirely knocked out, head lolling on top of Donghyuck's brown curls. The eldest gaped at Jaehyun in fear as soon as he saw him.

“Appa! I think he’s gonna drool on me!” he whisper-screamed, face contorting in disgust. “Help!”

Jaehyun couldn’t fight the laugh that bubbled up in his stomach. Chenle had entirely abandoned the film and was now facing his slumbering father, poking at Johnny’s cheeks and giggling at the fate of his older brother.

What a little mess. He loved it so much.

_“Appa!”_

“Okay, okay,” he said gently and grabbed the remote off the end-table, clicking off the TV. “Let’s go. It’s past everyone’s bed time.”

He reached down and scooped his hand around his husband’s face, lifting it off Donghyuck's crown and not a moment too soon, as there was certainly a touch of saliva pooling at the corner of Johnny’s lips.

“Come on, you too, Daddy.”

Johnny shook himself awake and looked around sleepily.

“Time for bed.”

///

“So, anyway, that’s when I said, ‘Look, bitch. I don’t care if you’ve made red bean buns for the bake sale for the last three years. I got to it first, and the rules of first-come-first-serve are unflinchingly rigid, sorry.’”

Jaehyun hummed, only half-listening. He was actually attempting to watch Chenle at his karate lessons at the children’s gym in town. He looked so cute in his little gi even if he was too young to appreciate the art he was practicing.

Too bad he was stuck in the company of the Qians.

“I’m sure she didn’t like that very much,” he responded offhandedly.

“She did not,” Ten grinned smugly. “Anyway, what’s going on with you? Where’s Johnny? He usually loves these things.”

Johnny _does_ love these things. He loves coming out and supporting his boys in all their practices, games, and other events. But once again, the current state of his workplace required that he work this Saturday.

“Work,” he sighed.

Ten turned in his seat to eye Jaehyun dramatically. Even Kun twisted toward him.

“Shit, again?” Ten questioned. “Really?”

Jaehyun nodded, making an effort to hide his dejection.

He shifted Jisung in his lap from one thigh to the other, hoping to revive some of the circulation in his leg. The toddler was quiet and content playing a silly game on dad’s iPad – with a good pair of headphones to drown out some of uncle Ten’s less kid-friendly language.

“And you’re sure it’s not...something _else_ going on?”

Jaehyun’s mouth fell open. Even for Ten, that was a ridiculous suggestion.

Johnny was known for being loyal. He wouldn’t even purchase a different brand of peanut butter, having only eaten Jif all his life. He was not unlike a dog. Jaehyun’s big, cuddly German shepherd of a husband.

“Uh, yeah it’s not ‘something else,’ Ten,” he snapped. “Besides if it was, I’m pretty sure he’d be _happy_ instead of miserable and exhausted all the time, don’t you think?”

“Mm. ‘_All_ the time,’ huh?” Ten quirked his brow and took a sip of his non-fat latte. “Sounds like you’re a little...frustrated.”

Jaehyun closed his eyes, submitting to the embarrassment.

“Very,” he grumbled. “But he says all this will be over soon and we can go back to normal, so...”

Jaehyun could feel their pity. If there was one thing he hated, it was being pitied by his friends. Especially the Qians, who always seemed like they had their shit together. _Ugh_.

He cleared his throat and tried to shift the tone of the conversation.

“Actually, I’ve been thinking of doing something nice for him.”

Ten looked to Kun, who simply shrugged and turned his attention to the kids on the other side of the martial arts studio glass. He certainly wasn’t one to advise anyone on their marriage, but he knew trying to stop his husband would be more or less futile.

“Ahh. Like special sex.”

Jaehyun felt his ears go hot.

“I guess _that_, yes,” Jaehyun said quietly. “But it’s...not really our area of expertise.”

Ten gawked. “Seriously?”

Regret simmered in Jaehyun’s stomach and Ten leaned closer, giving up any pretense of watching his child, Dejun in his class.

“Don’t tell me Johnny is still the same in bed _now_ as he was in college.”

“Hey, he’s _romantic_,” Jaehyun bit.

“More like boring,” Ten mumbled. “A functional hump followed by sweaty cuddles and hand-holding.”

Now his flush traveled from his ears down to his neck and chest. This was too much. He knew full well that Ten and Johnny had a fuck-buddy arrangement back in college before Jaehyun was in the picture, romantically. But he didn’t _love_ it being dug up like this.

Still, he couldn’t overwhelming refute the accusation itself. Instead, he leaned forward and looked over at Kun.

“Is this not even a _little_ uncomfortable for you?” Jaehyun asked incredulously. “Most people might be kind of bothered by their partner dredging up past sexual experiences with their current friend.”

Kun shrugged and wound his arm around Ten’s shoulder.

“As long as I’m the only one he’s fucking now, I don’t really care.”

Ten lifted his hand and tickled under Kun’s chin, like one would to a cat, before pressing a remarkably chaste kiss to his lips. Jaehyun sneered and sat back again.

_I don’t know what I expected from someone who’s chosen to take up with Ten._

“Back to the issue at hand,” Ten began again, much to his chagrin. “If you want to do something special, there are lots of things you could try.”

He could feel Ten’s eyes drilling into the side of his head, excitedly awaiting a response.

“Fine,” he caved. He couldn’t get any more embarrassed than he already was. “What?”

This was a low-point. A deep, dark low-point if he was taking advice from Ten. But that’s what desperation can do to a man.

“Well, there’s bondage, or toys... A little sensory deprivation is fun,” he started shamelessly, before smirking at Jaehyun. “But they could be too much for someone so..._inexperienced_.”

Ten dragged out the word in a way that made Jaehyun want to throttle him. But he took a deep breath and let him continue.

Ten snapped his fingers, lighting up as an idea came to him.

“Ah! You should try lingerie. It’ll shake things up and it’s a fun, sexy, little surprise,” he suggested. “I’m sure that’s more your speed. Plus, you have the body for it.”

Well he wasn’t going to argue with that. While he may not look exactly like he did when he played baseball back in college, he made a point to keep his figure pretty tight and it showed.

"Listen, I can show you a good place I go to now and again," Ten continued, leaning closer to Jaehyun and lowering his frankly grating voice. "They have a great selection and they don't ask questions."

Jaehyun mulled that over, but when he glanced over at Ten's mischievous face, he couldn't bring himself to commit.

"I'll think about it," he mumbled, taking the straw of his green smoothie between his teeth.

Ten clicked his cheek and waved him off before turning back to his husband, undoubtedly to whisper some nasty shit that was inappropriate for the location.

\\\\\

Days later, he couldn't believe he was saying it, but he was starting to think Ten might have been on to something. Whether or not he was going to take him up on the offer to help him specifically pick out lingerie for his husband’s enjoyment, Jaehyun was certainly interested in the suggestion.

Which is how he ended up rifling between about six tabs of lingerie websites on his phone, discreetly attempting to research for this little endeavor.

_I'm just looking to see what's what,_ he told himself, hiking a pillow onto his lap and settling further into the couch.

The kids were already tucked in bed, the kitchen was cleaned up, and the laundry was folded. He was just waiting for his husband after another dreadfully long day.

The skimpy options he was looking through were overwhelming. There was just too much. Jaehyun had always liked boys and therefore had the luxury of never needing to know what baby-dolls, teddies, and garter belts were.

The center of his forehead pulsed with pain. He dropped his phone on the couch cushion and rubbed his temples.

“Maybe this isn't it...” he muttered.

There was a rough jam of Johnny's key driving into the keyhole of the front door and he twisted toward the entrance. His husband shoved inside the house, head hung low in exhaustion.

“Hey baby,” Jaehyun called quietly.

“Hi,” Johnny sighed, not bothering to look up as he toed off his shoes and slouched out of his suit jacket.

Jaehyun pushed himself off the couch.

“You okay? How was work?”

“Fine. _Long_,” Johnny said, tugging at the green striped tie around his neck to loosen it. “Just tired.”

Jaehyun replaced the pillow that was still in his clutches into the corner of the sofa and met his husband in the hallway.

No, this certainly wasn’t the worst thing they could go through. This was just life. They knew that.

Still, it sucked. It hurt to see Johnny like this. It hurt, but Jaehyun was supposed to be his rock. He had to be tough for his husband – to be his support right now. And he was doing his best to keep things under control at home while also holding down his own full-time job as well.

“Me too,” Jaehyun hummed.

Johnny’s brows furrowed and he pointed at the lilac-hued stain streaking down Jaehyun’s shirt.

“What happened there?”

“Ah,” Jaehyun said, smiling as he remembered. “Well, Hyuck made a goofy face at dinner and Chenle shot milk out of his nose laughing which made Jisung get so excited that he spilled his juice all over the place.”

A half-smile tugged at the corner on Johnny’s mouth.

“Wish I was here for that.”

“Ah, it was a huge mess,” Jaehyun said, a hint of sympathy in his voice.

He wove his arms around Johnny's shoulders, pulling him close and stroking through the back of his black hair. Johnny let out a quiet whimper, halfheartedly winding his own arms around his husband’s back.

“I miss the kids,” he mumbled. “And I miss _you_, Jae. So much.”

He could hear the longing in Johnny’s voice.

"I know, baby. Just a little longer," Jaehyun murmured. "It's almost the end of the quarter and then we can get back to normal. Right?"

Johnny groaned, sinking his fingers into the flesh of his lower back. The super-soft cotton of Jaehyun's t-shirt soothed against his cheek as he rested it onto his shoulder.

They stayed like this, statues intertwined, letting the world melt off around them for just a minute.

"A little longer," Johnny murmured.

It was probably their most intimate moment in the last few weeks. He could feel his husband through his pants, and it had his knees wobbling.

Maybe it wasn’t kinky, but their sex life was definitely healthy. Regular. Especially now that their littlest was no longer an infant. So the last 67 days and counting of circumstantial celibacy has been far from ideal for them.

Still, Jaehyun would've been happy just to hold him for the rest of the night if that's what he wanted.

But evidently, he did not. Johnny let his arms slide off the other’s back before scooting around his husband and heading for the stairs.

Jaehyun rubbed the back of his neck, eyes following Johnny on his way upstairs. He grimaced and lifted the phone still in his hands.

_Desperate times..._ he thought, before fighting off his better judgment and typing a message to Ten.

///

"Honey, can you take a half-day tomorrow?" Jaehyun asked while he buttered a hot piece of toast for one of their brood. "I have a, uh, root canal. Need a ride to and from the dentist’s office in the afternoon."

"Hyuckie! Lele! Cereal's on the table!" Johnny hollered out for their two oldest before turning back to his husband. "Root canal, huh? Do I sense a chink in the armor that is your physical perfection?"

Jaehyun grinned shyly to himself. Johnny’s demeanor was beginning to brighten now that work was finally slowing down. All this overextending business was tapering off to a merciful end.

"But yeah, I’m sure I can manage it. I just have one more client presentation at work and then I'm sure my boss will let me cut out early. I think even _she _pities me..."

Jaehyun exhaled. His plan was in place and he was ready to treat his hardworking husband.

This was the easy part. Now all he had to do was not chicken out entirely.

And hopefully he could do that.

_Hopefully_.

\\\\\

Jaehyun slugged back the rest of his coffee and dropped his mug in the sink as the small clock in the hallway chimed.

It was 10 o'clock, he had taken a sick day from work, and after waffling back and forth all morning, he was settled.

_Do or die_, he thought.

He marched out of the kitchen and up the steps with purpose. He took a deep breath as he ducked into the walk-in closet he and Johnny shared.

The space was quite evenly divided. His dress shirts, sweaters, and slacks on the right, Johnny's on the left. Their everyday shoes lined across the floor while some special occasion pairs rested in boxes tucked atop shelves.

Jaehyun poked behind a fluffy stack of folded sweaters, reaching for the small black bag he had hidden there about a week ago.

It was stiff, pristine. The moment his fingers pressed onto the matte finish, a smudge of oil appeared, leaving him to frown at the ruin of the unblemished material.

Jaehyun didn't know why he was so tense. He was far from a stranger to sex, especially with Johnny. A bit of added lace and frills shouldn't have him so rattled.

And yet here he was, hand shaking as he pulled out the delicate garment he had purchased under Ten's guidance.

He shook his head, knocking loose some of his nerves.

_It's just Johnny_, he reminded himself.

_"Listen, I'll never admit it in open court or anything,"_ he recalled Ten saying as he rifled through a carousel of colorful corsets at the adult boutique. _"But Johnny loves you so much that you can't go wrong. You could spit in his face and he'd probably cream his pants on impact..."_

Jaehyun was thankful to know Ten would never be repeating those exact words publicly.

Still, the sentiment, coming from him of all people, was reassuring.

He had long known of just how early in their childhood friendship Johnny's platonic feelings for him developed into something more significant. The pair had had enough giggly, late-night conversations dissecting all the little hints, all the glances that lasted a few moments too long, all the tiny touches that preempted their eventual relationship.

Jaehyun knew Johnny's heart was his and his only – and it had been for a very long time now. He was happy to use that knowledge to quell his anxieties at this moment.

He discarded the bag and made his way to the laundry room down the hall, realizing he should probably wash it first.

He tentatively lowered it into the basin, almost unable to release it from his fingers. This was easily one of the most expensive garments he'd indulged in, aside from his wedding tux.

_“You pay for quality,”_ Ten had said to him. _“Trust me. I wouldn't lead you astray.”_

Ten absolutely could and _would_ lead him astray, but he forced himself to trust him on this. What other option did he have?

With a deep breath, he set the cycle to delicates and waited.

He did anything to distract himself, including but not limited to: flipping through an old copy of National Geographic that was mysteriously always in the basket beside the TV; dusting the coffee table; and reorganizing the kids' toy bin so the lid actually closed for once.

The moment a ding rang out from the laundry room, Jaehyun jogged to the washing machine to inspect his items. To his relief, they were still perfectly intact.

Ten had told him these pieces were strictly “hang dry only,” but he didn’t have that kind of time at this point. Despite hearing Ten’s nagging voice in his head, he dropped them into the dryer.

Back in his room, the blinds were drawn. Jaehyun grimaced at the weird lighting in created but what could he do? He never did trust the nosy elderly couple next door...

It would have to do. He pulled off his t-shirt and gym shorts, having not bothered to properly dress after his shower this morning. There didn't seem to be much of a point.

He glanced at the floor-length mirror in the corner of the room, admiring himself.

_And people said I couldn't maintain my figure as a father of three._

He smirked to himself, flexing and twisting for a 360-degree analysis.

_Stop delaying, Jae,_ a little voice piped up in the back of his mind.

His lips pulled into a line as he resigned himself to the task ahead of him. Hunching over, he rifled through the dump that was Johnny's nightstand.

He pushed aside the bag of throat lozenges (_“Haven't you ever woken up with a sore throat and can't sleep?”_ Johnny would defended himself whenever Jaehyun wanted to clear them out); dug beneath the multiple pairs of wool socks (_“Sometimes my feet get cold!”_); and wound past the tangle of various charging cords (_“It's called being prepared – don't come crying to me when you can't find one.”_) before finally reaching the object of his efforts tucked away in the back corner of the drawer.

Jaehyun pulled the plastic bottle of lube out and set it atop the nightstand before turning to the bed. He figured he should get a towel first.

After laying out the terry cloth to protect the bed, he shimmied out of his briefs and crawled onto the plushy surface. Despite being all alone, he was embarrassed as he spread his legs and flicked off the cap of the lube.

He never cared for preparing himself. This is what he had a husband for! Well, that, and “true love” and all that nonsense...

But he wanted to be cleared for landing – totally prepared for his husband when he arrives.

Squirting the slick substance on his fingers, it was quickly warmed by body heat. He closed his eyes and ran his fingertips tentatively over his rim. His entrance fluttered nervously, like it was unfamiliar to his own touch.

He was tense – _much_ too tense to get a finger inside.

“Relax, Jaehyunnie,” he cooed to himself. “Just...do what Johnny does...”

He drew a long, steady breath and nestled his head back into the pillows before trying again.

This time when he pressed against his hole, his digit pushed inside more easily. He exhaled, long and slow. He wouldn't call it relief per se, but it was something close to it.

It was over two months since anything had been inside him. There was just no time for sex, and they weren’t really the type of couple to try toys.

_“Oh my god, you don’t even know what you’re missing,”_ Ten had said the other day when they past a display of dildos and vibrators at the boutique. _“Tragic...”_

Intriguing as it was, the memory brought a blush to his cheeks. He shook his head and refocused.

_One thing at a time, _he thought.

His finger didn't face much resistance once inside, but he moved slowly. He had time – he made sure of that, padding this preparatory period by about an hour based on when Johnny said he’d be home.

He dragged his digit in and out, reacquainting himself with the feeling of his walls. The pad of his fingertip brushed past his prostate and his chest tightened. He made a mental note to avoid it – _that_ could be left to his husband's hard-earned skill.

Jaehyun pulled his single finger out before adding more lube and lining it up with a second. He carefully squeezed inside his hole until they were comfortably enveloped in warmth. There was a little more of a burn this time around, but it subsided rather quickly.

His other hand, which had been clutching at his stomach just by instinct, slid up his chest, brushing over his nipple. It was pert, hardened by the chill of the air conditioning vent he was lying beneath.

He toyed with the pink bud, flicking his fingers over it until his back arched lightly off the bed. His cock was starting to awaken, twitching to life against his pelvis.

With a drawn-out exhale, he scissored his fingers inside himself, gingerly working out the tightness of his heat.

A flush was rising in his chest and his digits moved with a little more fervor. He was sure that his face betrayed every ounce of satisfaction he was starting to feel but he was losing his capacity to feel embarrassed with every thrust of his fingers.

It wasn't the same as Johnny's familiar touch, but it felt good. Really good. Especially after all this time.

But he wasn't done yet. Two fingers simply wouldn't be enough for his husband, not if he wanted to be thorough – and Jaehyun was never one to do anything halfway.

He grabbed the lube again and added more to his quivering fingers. Three digits forced passed his rim, making him wince but not stopping until they were buried as deep inside him as he could manage.

And he stilled, his breaths starting to puff out in quick bursts while he adjusted. Jaehyun grit his teeth as he pushed through the pain and when he was ready, he stuttered into a slow pace.

Slowly but surely, the pain drifted away and was replaced by pleasure. He didn't have to look at his cock to know it would be rosier in tone and stiffening by the second. His hips started to grind down against his hand before he could stop himself.

But god, he wished it was Johnny. He was so desperate for any touch from his husband and could hardly wait for the chance to have some alone time with him. Just the two of them indulging in each other’s sweet but powerful affections.

In a tremendous display of restraint, his other hand sloped off his torso and onto the bed, fisting into the towel beneath him to keep from touching himself. His poor cock was already starting to leak precum.

The only sound in the house beside his own needy whimpers was the tinkling of the foyer clock signifying that is was noon – and Johnny would be walking through the door any minute.

"Fuck," he grumbled.

Clenching his teeth, he slipped his fingers from himself and felt his rim close in around the emptiness.

There was no time to mourn the loss of fullness, though. He wiped his fingers off and, still dizzy with arousal, tripped back into his briefs.

He hastily cleaned up and scurried down to the laundry room. His dick was still uncomfortably half-hard and but it had to take a backseat.

He pulled the fresh, warm lingerie from the dryer and darted back to the master bedroom, making a beeline for the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Hands shaking, he laid out the pieces on the sink top, careful to untangle all the bits and pieces. He had decided on a rich, burgundy set, hoping it would compliment his complexion while also maintaining some elegance – unlike the truly frightening neon hues Ten seemed to be drawn at the shop.

“Right,” he said out loud to himself, plucking the panties made of pure lace off the cold surface. “This first...”

He slipped out of his briefs and threw them into the hamper before carefully, very carefully, stepping into the panties. They glided over his toned legs, the trim tickling his skin along the way.

They settled low on his hips, leaving little room for his cock to be contained – but nevertheless, it was. Mostly. The tip, shiny with a hint of precum, poked out from the top.

Jaehyun glanced at his Apple watch. Time was ticking.

He thought he looked cute enough as it is but moved onto the next item: the garter belt. While he couldn't understand the purpose of it other than to be another pricey piece of fabric, Ten assured him it would be irresistible resting over his taut abdomen.

And as he stared at himself in the mirror, he had to admit his obnoxious friend was right.

Last but not least, the garter belt needed something to hold up. Ten had shown him a variety of tights all with interesting trims and even different patterns, but Jaehyun preferred the simple pair of thigh-highs that perfectly matched his color.

They sat tight over his muscular thighs. Once he had them secured by suspender clips, he stepped back to evaluate the look. Until now, he hadn't seen what it would look like – and the finished product was so much more impressive than he expected.

But he couldn't bring himself to meet his own eyes in the mirror, as he was all too aware of the warmth growing in his cheeks, burning the tips of his ears.

Nervousness was not a usual feeling for Jaehyun. He looked good and, strangely, he _felt_ good. But what if...Johnny wasn't into it?

After all, the boy Johnny fell for many years ago was a total boy’s boy. An athlete. A certified goofy, hunky jock who he used to make out with under the bleachers at the fields in jeans and hoodies.

He couldn’t recall ever looking this...dainty.

Fear rumbled in his gut, but he quickly silenced it.

_He loves you. He'll love it._

Jaehyun was too busy psyching himself up to hear the front door shove open and clunk shut downstairs.

Johnny wandered through family room of their home. It was quieter than a crypt. Peaceful, even. He was so thankful to be done with all the chaos at work. He wanted – _needed_ – to see his husband.

He poked his head into the kitchen and saw nothing. Leaving his briefcase on a chair at the table, he made his way to the staircase.

“Jae!”

His voice bellowed, reaching every corner of the house, including the master bathroom.

Jaehyun's heart tumbled all the way to his butt. He scrambled, reaching for the bath robe that was slung over the shower door and punching his arms through the holes.

Nerves, excitement, and the anticipation had him vibrating at the subatomic level.

He whipped out of the bathroom just as Johnny was shuffling through the doorway of their room.

“Hi,” Jaehyun breathed, smiling to the fullest for the first time in months.

“Hi,” Johnny echoed, eyes raking over him and quirking an eyebrow at the satin robe wrapped around him and the very strange sight of stockings coating his legs. “What’s going on? Don't we have to leave for your appointment?”

Jaehyun breathed out a laugh – he'd actually forgotten about that little lie.

“I don't have an appointment,” he said.

Johnny couldn't tear his eyes off the swish of the silky robe as Jaehyun stepped closer.

“Hm. I should've known,” Johnny said, shaking his head and doing little to hide his cheesy smile.

"You should've," Jaehyun chuckled. “A root canal? Me? _Please_, I could be a spokesperson for Colgate.”

He was slowly regaining his confidence with every second he held his husband's arrested gaze. He stopped a foot in front of Johnny, taking his tie between his fingers and toying with it aimlessly.

“Hi,” he whispered again, grinning goofily.

Johnny's smile was at full bloom, eyes crinkling.

“What’s going on, Jae?” he asked suspiciously.

He reached up, tucking back a fluffy piece of Jaehyun’s hair before making a show of inspecting the pink tip of his ear. He knew his husband was flustered about something.

Butterflies were tearing up the younger's stomach. He took his husband's hand and brought it to his lips.

“I just wanted to spend some time with you. _Alone_,” he mumbled. “I've missed you so much.”

Johnny's eyes glittered when they met Jaehyun's. His free hand encircled his waist, pulling him against his form and slotting their lips together, the way they perfectly fit.

It was heated, months of pent up frustration aching to burst forth. Jaehyun moaned against his mouth – there was nothing like Johnny's passion.

Johnny's hand slipped around to the front of Jaehyun's robe, searching blindly for the sash, but the younger backed away, holding the slinky fabric tightly.

“What? What's wrong?” Johnny pouted. “I thought you want—”

“Nothing's wrong,” Jaehyun said quickly, if just to alleviate his confusion. “I just, erm... I wanted to try something special.”

He couldn't look his husband in the eye. He knew the apples of his cheeks must be positively glowing at this rate.

“Something...special...” Johnny repeated, wheels turning in his head. “Oh. _Oh_.”

He instinctively pulled at the tie around his neck, loosening the knot. Everything felt very stuffy all of a sudden.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed. They didn't typically stray too far outside of the basics but that didn't mean he wasn't willing to try something new, especially if it’s what Jaehyun wanted.

“Well? What is it?”

Jaehyun took two small steps back and one big, deep breath before tugging the sash, letting the robe fall open. It fluttered onto the carpet and Johnny sat, unmoving, frozen, eyes blown wide.

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, until Johnny doubled over, forearms resting on his knees as he expelled literally all the oxygen from his lungs.

“Jesus Christ,” he groaned, hanging his head. “My dick has never gotten so hard so quickly.”

Jaehyun huffed out a relieved laugh and patted at Johnny’s shoulder comfortingly until he straightened up.

“I was worried you might not be into this.”

Jaehyun gestured to his ‘outfit’ timidly.

“Are you kidding?” Johnny gawked. He reached out, fingertips brushing along the lace over Jaehyun’s hips until he had enough of a grip to pull him close. “Baby... First of all, I’m into just about _everything_ you do.”

Jaehyun’s eyes creased from the size of his smile. He combed his fingers tenderly through the elder’s hair.

“Except when you put spinach in the protein shakes.”

Jaehyun giggled goofily. “Right, except that.”

“Second of all...” he leaned forward, brushing his soft lips against the skin of Jaehyun’s tummy. “What, um... inspired such a lovely surprise?”

Jaehyun crinkled his brows and cocked his head. His husband lowered his voice, meekly gazing up at him.

“You’re not...” he started, navigating around the dryness in his throat. “_Bored_, are you?”

“No! _No. _Not at all,” Jaehyun gaped before softening. “I just thought it might be fun.”

Johnny exhaled in relief, cheeks warming. He ducked his head shyly until Jaehyun’s palm cupped around his chin to lift his face.

“You deserve something nice, John.”

“It’s perfect. _You’re_ perfect,” Johnny beamed. “This is so sexy, wow...”

Jaehyun’s abs tightened from the tickles of Johnny’s hot breath. He was so relaxed now in his husband’s cozy hold.

Johnny’s broad hands trailed down from his waist to the backs of his thighs before shoving beneath the trim of his cheeky panties.

It felt like a lifetime since he had palmed his husband’s ass like he was checking the firmness of cantaloupes at the supermarket. Jaehyun’s head tilted back at the sudden but blissful touch of the elder’s lips against the exposed head of his cock.

He flicked his tongue against it and Jaehyun’s chest heaved, grateful for the stimulation he had been robbing himself of, before feeling guilty.

“Johnny— _Ah!_” he squeaked, bringing his face forward.

His husband ignored him, opting to take the edge of his flimsy panties between his teeth and pulling them down until his cock was free.

“Ah, wait—” Jaehyun gasped as the thin elastic snapped back against his skin.

Johnny wrapped his hand around his cock, smiling up at Jaehyun who had to steady himself on his husband’s shoulders.

“I’m supposed to be treating you,” Jaehyun breathed.

“_This_ is my treat,” Johnny mumbled firmly.

Jaehyun nodded, reduced to speechlessness as Johnny ran his tongue along his length, tracing the familiar veins before dragging his lips down along the other side. Johnny’s mouth dropped open and he tilted his husband’s cock to rest flat on his tongue.

Jaehyun couldn’t stop him from sinking onto his member even if he wanted to. His husband was a people pleaser and he happened to be his favorite person to please.

Plus his mouth was hot and ready engulfing his member; his tongue a pillow of soft velvet.

Johnny took him along his tongue, gagging as the tip approached the back of his throat. He retracted slowly, savoring. He missed this.

A trail of saliva coated his length as Johnny’s long fingers replaced his mouth.

“You’re already pretty hard,” Johnny smirked. “I guess you started without me?”

Jaehyun moaned and Johnny tugged his member.

“I—” he paused, breath catching as Johnny’s thumb circled around the head, sensitive and pink. Jaehyun gripped around the back of Johnny’s neck. “I may have done a little solo preparation.”

Johnny stared up at him, hand gripping his cock just a little more tightly while his other reached for his balls. Jaehyun was so embarrassed that his knees were already _so_ weak.

“Mmm, do tell.”

His cheeks flushed with heat.

“Don’t be shy,” Johnny bit his lip. “Come on, say it. It’s hot.”

“Johnny, I just fingered myself,” he muttered, rolling his eyes in a weak attempt to distract from his blush.

“God, you never do that yourself anymore,” Johnny teased.

“I know, right?”

“Next time you’ll have to let me watch.”

Jaehyun puffed out a shuddery breath. _Next time?_ _Let him watch?_

He didn’t know if he had more blood in his cheeks or in his dick. There wasn’t too much left to the imagination after being together for over a decade, but there was something about the playful glint in Johnny’s eyes that had him feeling embarrassed.

“Why would you want to watch?”

Johnny pulled his cock roughly in his fist, jerking the other’s whole body forward.

“My super sexy husband all spread out,” Johnny continued. “Stretching himself out for me... I bet it’s so pretty.”

“I just didn’t want you to have to wait. So—” Jaehyun paused to suck in a breath. He was being literally yanked up to his edge. “So, you can fuck me right away.”

Johnny moaned, low and rumbly, as he kissed against the other’s hip bone.

“That’s so—”

“I’m gonna cum,” Jaehyun warned. “C-can’t stop it.”

With no warning, Johnny sucked him between his lips, eagerly slurping back his cock like it was his last meal.

“Fuck,” he gasped, letting his nails dig into the elder’s skin through his shirt.

Johnny peered up at him through his lashes and nodded gently. Jaehyun knew what he wanted. His husband: the seasoned swallower.

Johnny’s plump lips stretched tight around his cock, hollowing his cheeks and sucking until a flow of semen gushed into the back of his throat.

He blinked back the tears that pooled in the corners of his eyes, pulling back with a gasp. Jaehyun watched him stroke his cock, milking him onto his tongue.

Jaehyun’s head felt woozy with the impact of his orgasm. Johnny licked his red lips, thumb wiping at the corners while his other hand held his husband steady.

He stood quickly, startling Jaehyun who was still recovering his bearings. He kissed the glowing skin of Jaehyun’s neck, lips running roughly along and leaving wet pecks across his collarbone.

“You good?” Johnny whispered

Jaehyun nodded, fingers reaching up to undo the buttons on Johnny’s shirt. “Amazing. Now fuck me.”

Johnny grabbed his hands and stilled them. His eyes were dark, starving as he pulled away and looked at his husband.

“Then you better hurry up and get on the bed,” he said lowly. “On your knees.”

Jaehyun gulped and did as he was told. Johnny never really ordered him around before. In fact, it was usually Jaehyun who took anything close to an initiative in these situations.

“Bend over,” Johnny instructed. “Let me see that ass.”

Between the lingerie and Johnny taking control like this, there were a lot of new, sexy things happening all at once. He didn’t have time to process it – but if his racing heart was anything to judge by, he was _very_ into it.

His hand scrambled along the comforter in search of the lube he left there earlier, half-shoved beneath a pillow. With a sigh, he grasped the plastic and handed it back to his husband.

Johnny took it but dropped it beside Jaehyun’s ankle. His current concern was how to get passed the lacey cage around his husband’s booty.

He didn’t want to take it all the way off – not that he particularly knew where to start between all the clasps and straps and such. It was just so pretty and _hot_. He never imagined his husband could look so luxuriously delicate and he wanted it to last.

He put both hands on Jaehyun’s cheeks and gripped at the delicate lace. If he could just—

“Wait!”

Johnny looked up to see Jaehyun’s wide eyes staring over his shoulder.

“John, these are expensive,” he mumbled nervously.

“I don’t care,” he breathed, chest heaving. “I’ll get more, I just...need to—”

There was a pause as the sound of shredding fabric filled the room. It was done, beyond protest, and the frayed edge of the panties falling against the back of Jaehyun’s thigh.

“Jesus,” Johnny sighed. “You’re more beautiful everyday.”

They weren’t used to fucking in the light these days. It was a rarity by all accounts so any chance he got to marvel at Jaehyun’s deliciously peachy butt was a blessing. He ran his fingertips over Jaehyun’s hole, thumbing his perineum while his other hand expertly popped open his pants.

Jaehyun shuddered at his touch. He wanted to be filled – to be downright skewered by his husband’s massive dick. He didn’t love being so needy but right now he couldn’t care less.

Finally, Johnny pulled his cock out, already rigid and leaking. He squirted some lube haphazardly onto his hand. Much too much came out, but it was fine. Neither was about to complain.

Johnny’s head fell back, letting his fingers grip his engorged member, rutting a few times into his fist. His unbuttoned pants had slipped down only slightly, thankfully held up by his own plump ass.

Johnny was into this. He never really thought about it much before today, but he was loving the extra flavor, the _zest_ they could add to their lovemaking experience. He was more than happy to play it up with the comfort of his husband.

“You sure you’re read—”

“Please fuck me right now before I explode,” Jaehyun huffed. “I need you so bad. Please, _please_, baby.”

A chill ran down the elder’s spine at the eagerness in Jaehyun’s voice. He dipped two lubed up fingers into his hole until his husband purred, shoulder muscles rolling over his back as he shifted.

“_Johnnyyy_,” he whined. “Don’t mess me around.”

“Okay, okay,” he smirked. “Relax, my needy little baby. I’ll give you what you want.”

Johnny slipped his digits out gently and spread his hand out over the expanse of Jaehyun’s juicy behind. He pressed the tip of his cock against his entrance, pushing inside slowly. It was as warm and comfortable as ever.

Johnny would never get tired of the feeling of his husband. As silly as it was, it made him feel grounded and secure, after these hectic times.

Their love wasn’t stale. Theirs was a well-earned comfort.

His fingers grabbed around Jaehyun’s hips for stability as he sunk into his heat, stuttering along the way from the ecstasy of his husband’s walls wrapped around him.

Jaehyun’s hands fisted into the comforter and heat blossomed at the back of his neck. A flurry of bubbles fluttered and burst in his head like freshly uncorked champagne.

What a blessed relief after _so_ long.

Jaehyun leaned forward and pushed back, fucking himself out of impatience. Johnny’s brain was temporarily stunned, stuck watching his cock disappear into his husband again and again.

“Fuck, Jae—”

“I know,” Jaehyun breathed. “I know, it’s so fucking good.”

Johnny finally moved on his own, easing into a strong pace. Not quite punishing, but powerful and deliberate. He wouldn’t be able to last long – he was realistic about that – so he wanted to make it count.

His hands dipped to the crook of Jaehyun’s hips and yanked him closer. The younger’s clothed knees slid against the covers while his elbows buckled, nearly on the verge of collapse.

Jaehyun moaned. He loved it. He loved this. Nothing compared to husband’s cock stuffing him. The way it was eagerly forcing him open wider – not like his fingers or even Johnny’s fingers could.

“More,” he begged.

Johnny took a deep breath and hit the gas, pushing himself harder while Jaehyun’s cheeks rattled with every rough thrust of his pelvis.

But it wasn’t enough.

“Come on, give it to me,” Jaehyun whined, voice hoarse from groaning.

“Babe, I’m already close,” Johnny groaned.

“Yeah?” Jaehyun’s said through panting. “Good. Cum inside me.”

Johnny puffed out a hot breath and dug his fingers into his husband’s hips. Sweat broke down the gel in his hair, allowing a few tresses to escape and tickle against his cheekbones.

Jaehyun clenched around him, body so tense his thighs strained against the tights. He wanted so badly to make his husband happy – to thank him for everything he did, for being the person he was.

Meanwhile, Johnny was squeezing out every last bit of energy left in his body. The last few months have been complete hell, but this? This was the euphoric release he needed. It was worth the very last percentage of his life force just so he could bust a load into the love of his life.

And bust he did, to the delicious moans falling from his husband’s throat.

Johnny hung his head, gasping for air while he slowed his hips and pumped the final bit of himself inside his husband. He felt the perspiration pricking his skin beneath his shirt while the only thing keeping him upright at the moment was his hands propped up on his husband’s lower back.

“Ah, Jaehyunnie,” Johnny cooed through his thick breaths. “That was amazing.”

Jaehyun nodded distractedly, bringing one hand underneath him to grasp his length. His other arm shook while he tried to hold himself up. His cock dripped against the comforter beneath him, already aching for his second release.

He was moments from collapsing face-first into the sheets until his husband’s strong arms wound around his chest and yanked Jaehyun’s torso, holding him until he was almost flush against his clothed chest.

His hand slipped down the other’s damp abdomen and forced Jaehyun’s hold from around his cock, replacing it with his own.

“One more time,” Johnny encouraged in his ear as he stroked him off carefully. “Just cum one more time for me, baby.”

Jaehyun whimpered, ass still stuffed and a sense of overstimulation blurring the lines between pain and pleasure.

His arm hooked around, fisting into his husband’s hair as Johnny nuzzled against his neck. He pressed sloppy kisses to his ear, his jaw, and down to his shoulder until Jaehyun was spilling out onto his fingers, onto the bed.

Jaehyun released his locks and patted his hair softly while semen drenched his lace panties.

Johnny held him close. This was the perfect way to celebrate an end to the stress he’d been enduring. He didn’t want to leave his moment and let go of his husband, despite being desperately sleepy at this point.

But Jaehyun felt the elder’s body begin to slump against him.

“John....”

He gently pushed Johnny’s pelvis back, letting his length drag out of him inch by inch. Thick streaks of cum dripped from his ass, leaving him feeling chilly and empty but nonetheless satisfied.

His legs were wobbly as he stepped off the bed with the elegance of a newborn giraffe. After a quick moment to compose himself, brushing his sweaty bangs off his forehead, he turned to an exhausted Johnny.

“Alright, let’s get you out of these clothes,” he said.

With Johnny’s hand all sticky, Jaehyun worked on his shirt buttons for him and pushed it off his shoulders. Meanwhile, Johnny shimmied out of his pants and let them pool around his ankles, his belt buckle thudding against the carpet.

Taking his hand, he walked Johnny to his side of the bed and pulled back the comforter.

“Cuddle with me?” Johnny asked, while the other clean his hands with baby wipes from the box in his nightstand.

Jaehyun smiled. For all the nerves he had earlier, he certainly had no more shyness standing in front of his man now, entirely flushed, in ripped and stained lingerie, with his dick still on full display.

“I need to take a shower—”

“And _then_ cuddle with me?”

Johnny stared up at him with hopeful eyes.

“You need some rest, honey,” he sighed. “And I need to clean up before the kids get home.”

Despite being defeated, Johnny grinned sleepily. It was nice to have a little husband-to-husband time, but they were parents first. _Always_.

He nodded and slid into bed, only for Jaehyun to pull off the comforter and bundle it up near the door so he could drop it in the wash later. Thankfully, he replaced it with the fluffy quilt that perpetually rested over the armchair in their bedroom.

“Take a little nap,” he instructed gently, pressing a kiss to Johnny’s forehead.

He smiled and closed his eyes, tugging the blanket around his shoulders and nuzzling into the pillow beneath his head.

Johnny was knocked out before Jaehyun even closed the bathroom door.

///

Jaehyun dropped marinated beef into a hot pan, the instant sizzling nearly drowning out the sound of adult-sized feet padding into the kitchen. He turned to see his husband, rested, showered, and dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, strolling over to him.

“Daddy!”

A pair of a smaller feet came rushing in behind him, barreling into Johnny’s legs.

“Appa said you were napping,” Chenle said, remarkably quietly for once, staring up at his father.

Johnny bent down and scooped him up, resting the child on his hip.

“I thought you might sleep right through dinner,” Jaehyun smirked. He himself had swapped out his lingerie for shorts and a hoodie.

“But now you’re up!” Chenle suddenly squealed, back to his usual 120-decibel volume.

“Yes, yes, I’m up,” he chuckled, pulling his son’s hand from the death-grip he had on his shirt and lowering him down at the kitchen table beside Jisung, who was quietly watching videos on his dad’s iPad. “The smell of Appa’s cooking could raise me from the dead.”

Chenle beamed – he was just happy to see his dad smiling again.

Johnny sidled up to the stovetop and stuck his nose over the searing beef in the pan, his mouth watering as his eyes traced over the fried vegetables and cooking rice.

“Mmm. Bibimbap?”

His eyebrows rose in hope – his favorite comfort food.

“Bibimbap,” Jaehyun confirmed before turning to his hovering husband. “Did you sleep well? Are you feeling...recovered?”

“Very,” he smiled, resting his palm on the other’s lower back. “Thank you for that.”

Jaehyun hummed, dimples appearing on his cheeks with a playful grin as Johnny kissed his forehead warmly. “Of course.”

“And I’m sorry for, um,” he paused and leaned closer. “_Ruining_ the _garment_.”

Jaehyun huffed out a laughed.

“It’s okay. I guess we can replace it,” he said, reaching for chopsticks to stir up the frying beef.

“Thank god,” Johnny sighed. “I really _really_ liked it. So, let’s get a lot more.”

“A lot? Well, if you _insist_,” Jaehyun snickered, holding out a piece of steaming meat for his husband. “But it’s an expensive treat, John. If you keep ripping them up, we’ll probably have to dip into one of the kids’ college funds.”

Johnny chewed up the searing meat and licked his lips of succulent juice before glancing back to the table where Chenle was examining his sock so intensely he was about to fall off his chair.

“Hm. Lele probably doesn’t need to go to college.”

“What’s college?” Chenle piped up. “I wanna go!”

Johnny cackled and Jaehyun smacked his husband’s chest with the back of his hand.

“College is only for grown-ups,” Donghyuck snorted as he strolled into the kitchen, socked feet slipping against the hardwood.

“Yes, it is, and you will _both_ be going,” Jaehyun said firmly while Johnny giggled into his shoulder. “Can you set the table, Baby Bear?”

The face of their eldest twisted up in annoyance.

“What about Dad?!”

Jaehyun opened his mouth to scold Donghyuck for being bratty, but Johnny patted his hip.

“I got it, I got it,” Johnny said, opening the cupboard. “But Donghyuck will help me.”

Jaehyun watched the two prepare the table together, his husband setting the bowls while his son followed behind, laying out napkins and utensils.

He scooped rice out the pot and into a bowl, piling the rest of the ingredients carefully on top in a colorful array.

“Lele,” he called, summoning the five-year-old who leapt to attention. “Take the banchan to the table please, baby?”

He placed bowl after bowl into his small hands as the child scurried back and forth from the counter to the table. Chenle was so thrilled having both his dads here for dinner that he didn’t even scrunch his nose up at the steamed broccoli.

Jaehyun set the main dish in the middle of the table and wordlessly handed his husband the spoons. He knew how much he appreciated stirring it all up into a satisfyingly even mixture.

Without _too_ much fuss (namely a near-miss tantrum from Jisung when Johnny snagged the iPad away), the kids found their seats while Jaehyun filled their cups with fresh water from the fridge.

He was about to fill one for himself but rethought.

“Beer?” he asked, twisting towards Johnny who was engrossed in spooning out the bibimbap.

Johnny looked up, shook his bangs from his eyes, and beamed at the sight of the two brown bottles in Jaehyun’s hand.

He nodded eagerly. “Yes, please.”

Jaehyun twisted off the caps and discarded them on the counter before plunking down into his seat and passing one bottle across the table.

“Hyuckie, why don’t you tell your dad what happened at school today,” he coaxed.

“Oh, yeah!”

Donghyuck squirmed excitedly in his seat, tucking his feet under his butt while he geared up to share his story of how he won the game of Around the World with during his class’s math lesson.

Jaehyun took a swig of beer and cherished the scene before him. Meals with the whole family had been rare lately. So when he found his husband’s eyes across the table – just for a second, a moment – he was thankful to feel the same gratitude in his warm gaze.

Through thick and thin, hard times and sweet times, they always had each other.

~

**Author's Note:**

> eeEEEE i hope you liked it!!! i just love parentverse johnjae so much. thank you so much for reading <333
> 
> as always, please leave me some kudos and kind comments! they mean so much to me <3
> 
> [twt!](https://twitter.com/mad__honey) [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/mad__honey)


End file.
